


Poke Me Tender

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying Gabriel, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Poking, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorchedangel prompted: "How about "The One with the Giant Poking Device" since I'm twelve and Sabriel since all the cool kids are doing it" for the Friends Episode Title meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poke Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

Sam felt yet another jab in his ribs, and whirled around to face the culprit who was on the other side of the room, grinning as per fucking usual.

“I am not kidding, one more poke from you, and I’m gonna bring out the holy oil!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, and settled in more comfortably in his chair, legs up on the coffee table like the slob he was. “Please, every two seconds the holy oil threat comes up.”

“That’s because every two seconds you’re causing trouble,” Sam snarled.

“You know, moosechester, I’m starting to think you’re bluffing.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “Try me.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes right back. “I might.”

There was a brief staring contest before Sam huffed and went back to his laptop. But there was barely five minutes of peace before there was yet another poke, this time on the back of Sam’s arm where it was exposed by the slim back of the chair. It was weirdly soft, but undeniably still a poke, and Sam was gearing up for a major rant when he turned around and realized what he’d been poked with.

“You did  _not_  just-”

“Ohoho, yes I did,” Gabriel confirmed with a leer, poking Sam’s arm again with- yes, that was indeed his boner. “Still gonna bring out the holy oil?”

“I should,” he warned. “Might teach you a lesson.”

Gabriel snorted and rubbed himself lewdly through his pants. “You could do that. Or you could let me poke you some more.” He waggled his eyebrows too, and Sam crumbled into laughter.

“Oh, fuck, what is this even,” he hiccuped. “What are you doing, what the hell, and why – oh why- do I find it cute, holy crap.” He wheezed for breath for a while before finally managing to get his laughter under control again. “No but, seriously, what are you actually hoping to accomplish with that?” he asked, chuckling a little more.

“…Nookie?” Gabriel suggested, gleefully like a kid on Christmas morning.

Sam let his head plonk down onto his keyboard. “Oh, God, why.”

“That’s not a no…”

“I should leave you hanging. Rewarding bad behavior never did anyone any favors,” Sam muttered into the keys, adding some interesting letter combinations to his document on the screen.

Gabriel slithered his arms around Sam’s neck and pulled him back up, already grinning victoriously. “But you won’t leave me hanging. Because you think I’m  _cute_. You loooooove me-”

“Don’t push it,” Sam warned, but it was half-hearted at best, and the only way to preserve his sanity was to shut Gabriel up. Happily he knew a lot of sexy ways to do that.

End.


End file.
